


Famous In Love

by Erandri



Series: 365 Days of McDanno [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Famous Steve, First Meetings, Getting Together, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erandri/pseuds/Erandri
Summary: “Danno, Danno it’s him!” Grace whispers, pulling on his arm with all the enthusiasm of a sugar high eight-year-old, her pigtails bouncing wildly as she jumps around in front of him. “It’s who Monkey?” “Steve McGarrett, Danno, the actor.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The third chapter will come... sometime

“Danno, Danno it’s him!” Grace whispers, pulling on his arm with all the enthusiasm of a sugar high eight-year-old, her pigtails bouncing wildly as she jumps around in front of him.

“It’s who Monkey?” he asks, juggling two hot dogs, two soda’s and a handful of condiment packets and somehow managing to not drop anything as she tugs on him. He looks across the street to where Grace is pointing and sees two men walking towards Central Park. One of the men, Asian looking and dressed in a suit that even from a distance Danny knows costs more than he makes in a month, is reading off a ream of papers to the other man. The other guy is facing mostly away from them but Danny can see that he’s dressed much more casually, wearing his cargo pants tucked into big combat boots and a jacket that looks far too warm for what a light September breeze calls for.

“Steve McGarrett, Danno,” Grace says with a roll of her eyes so expertly done it has Danny fearing for her teenage years, “The actor,” she elaborates when he says nothing.

“Who?” he asks again, looking across the street to get a better glimpse but the guy still has his back turned to the two of them.

“He played the doctor in that hospital show we always used to watch, he’s the guy that Mommy always said was dreamy!”

He makes an agreeing sound, less to do with him remembering the actor and more to make Grace stop talking to him in that exasperated tone; like she can’t believe he doesn’t remember a tv show they used to watch together. In all fairness to him, he’s tried his damnedest over the last couple months to forget what being with Rachel was like in the interest of protecting his own sanity.

“Can we go say hi!” she asks, already moving towards the two men.

“Hold on Gracie, we don’t even know if that’s really him,” he stops her before she can get too far away but she turns and looks up at him with wide eyes, silently begging him to say okay. Normally he’s more resistant to that look but with her moving away in the next couple days and him not being able to follow for several weeks, he’s finding himself giving in more and more to her whims. “Okay,” he gives in before she even starts with the lower lip quiver and it’s got to be a record time for how fast she breaks him, “But if it is him we don’t want to bother him too long, it looks like he’s working.”

Grace squeals and does a little dance in front of him and he stores the image away to keep with him in the seven weeks that they’ll be separated. She holds onto his jacket as they cross the street and come upon the two men while they’re still staring at the packet of papers. The guy in the suit sees them first, elbowing McGarrett to get his attention.

“Excuse me,” he interrupts and both men turn to him. Now that he can see the other man’s face Danny remembers him, and the fact the Rachel hadn’t been the only one in the house who thought that he was dreamy, “My daughter wanted to say hi.” He nudges Grace forward but she holds on to him, suddenly shy.

It doesn’t bother McGarrett, he drops down to a knee and holds out his hand to her, “Hi there. What’s your name?” When she takes his hand and answers McGarrett's smile is blinding, “It’s very nice to meet you, Grace. And you are?”

McGarrett straightens back up, suddenly towering over him and while he’s still staring into McGarrett's eyes, Grace chimes in saying, “That’s Danno!”

“Danno?” McGarrett asks and a grown man should not be able to look that adorably confused.

“Danny,” he corrects, finally getting his thoughts back in order just as McGarrett's assistant gets his attention.

“We’ve got to get back to set,” he apologizes, “would you guys like an autograph?”

“Yes please!” Grace says and looks up at him expectantly and  _ oh, paper _ . He shuffles their lunch around and rummages through his pockets but only comes up with a couple ketchup packets.

McGarrett chuckles at him before saying, “That’s okay. We’re shooting just over in the park, why don’t you come with Chin and I and we can get you some paper from the set.” he leads the way across the street and through Central Park, talking to Grace the entire way, “Do you live in the city?”

“No, I just wanted to go to the zoo one last time.”

“One last time?”

“I’m moving to Hawaii next week with Mommy and Step-Stan,” she admits morosely and he catches the fleeting pitying look that McGarrett gives him, “Danno won’t be able to move for two months so Mommy let us have a long weekend to do all of our favorite stuff together.”

“I’m sorry you’re moving but Hawaii’s a pretty great place to move to. Did you know that I live there?” Grace lights up like a Christmas tree and the rest of the walk she asks question after question about the islands. McGarrett is happy to answer them all and by the time they reach the set even he’s starting to feel like the move won’t be  _ so _ bad.

“So what does Danno do for a living?” McGarrett asks when he’s successfully distracted Grace with the props table.

“I’m a detective,” he admits and Steve looks suitably impressed.

“Wow, and you’re giving up a career to follow your daughter five thousand miles?” he asks like the concept is unheard of.

“She’s my life,” he admits, watching as Chin shows Grace a retractable knife she can play with. When he turns back to McGarrett he has a soft look in his eyes. He finds himself starting to blush under his gaze, so he tries to keep the conversation going, “What?”

“Nothing. It’s just, I couldn’t really see my dad making a gesture like that,” McGarrett says and Danny is saved from replying when Gracie runs back up to them with some paper and a pen.

“Chin says you have to go work. Can we get your autograph now Mr. McGarrett?” She asks, holding the papers up.

“Please Grace, call me Steve,” he says, taking the paper and writing out a quick little message for her. She takes it back with a smile but Steve grabs another piece of paper and starts writing on it, “This is for you,” he says with flirtatiously, folding the paper in half and handing it over, “Maybe when you get to Hawaii I can show you around the island.” Danny takes the paper as Chin starts to lead Steve away to where the director is calling for him.

“Look, Danno! Look,” Grace says, pulling on his jacket sleeve to get his attention. She holds the paper up for him and he reads  _ To Gracie, have an amazing time in Hawaii (swim with lots of dolphins for me!) _ . Underneath the message is a big, scribbled signature and a little picture of a dolphin. “What did he write to you?” She asks trying to peer at the still folded note.

He flips it open but instead of a note, or even an autograph, all that’s written is a phone number with a Honolulu area code.


	2. Chapter 2

It takes him a month before he starts debating whether or not to call Steve. The piece of paper with his phone number is frayed at the folds from how often he’s opened it, only fold it back up when he decides against calling. It would be stupid to call anyway, it’s probably some prank hotline the Steve gives out just to get crazy fans to leave him alone. Except, he had never asked Steve for his number, never even implied that he wanted it, so why would it be a fake? Unless Steve is actually the kind of guy who would give out fake numbers for fun, but they had had a good conversation together. Short, but good.

His mind races in circles, making the same arguments it makes every time he pulls out the number, and he ends up pacing in front of the note as he tries to figure out what to do. Finally, he decides to just do it, if it is a fake number then he’s the only one who has to know and there’s no harm in trying. Which is of course when his doorbell rings. He groans and drops his phone on the counter and opens the door to find Kono standing on his doorstep.

“Kono Kalakaua, to what do I owe the pleasure?” he drawls, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe. She’s changed out of her work clothes and into some decidedly less professional shorts, but it’s the six-pack of beer that he has his eye on.

“Hey Boss,” she smiles, easily pushing past him and entering his shabby apartment, “It’s Friday night and I figured you wouldn’t be doing anything so I figured why not do nothing together?”

“I’m your partner, Kono, you don’t have to call me Boss,” he tells her, closing the door and snagging one of the beers, “and this doing nothing together wouldn’t happen to be because you know my custody got rearranged?”

“Boss, I would never,” she exclaims, holding a hand to her chest in mock outrage. The problem with her act is that Danny already has two nosey sisters so he sees right through the facade.

“You’re lucky you brought beer,” he grouses, but there's no heat behind it as he moves into the kitchen to find some delivery menus.

“What’s this?” he hears Kono asks and turns to see her looking down at the counter. Too late he remembers that he left Steve’s note out, unfolded. Kono gasps when she realizes what it is. “Danny Williams, is this someone’s  _ phone number _ ?” She enthuses with a mischievous smile on her face, “Do you have a date?”

He denies it but it doesn’t deter her, so he tries another tactic, “It’s probably a fake number anyway.”

“Well there’s only one way to find out,” she says and to his horror, he realizes that she’s dialing it on his phone. She dodges his reach when he goes for the phone and ignores him when he tells her to hang up, “It’s ringing,” she shushes him and puts the phone on speaker just as Steve picks up.

“Hi, who am I speaking to?” Kono asks politely, waving him off as he whispers furiously at her to hang up. Steve gives her his name and he watches helplessly as her eyes widen in surprise. “You have  _ Steve McGarrett’s _ phone number?”

“Kono, hang up,” he begs but knows that it’s no use.

“Hey Steve, I’m calling for my friend Danny Williams, let me put you on with him,” she says just before she shoves his phone in his hand.

“I was wondering when you would call,” Steve laughs when he puts the phone up to his ear.

“I’m not calling, it was Kono who called,” he sputters and feels like banging his head against the counter in embarrassment.

“Oh, well that’s a shame. If it was  _ you _ that was calling I was going to ask if you wanted to get together sometime, but since it was your friend-”

“No!” he says, half to Steve and half to Kono who's currently trying to press he ear to the phone so that she can hear their conversation. He pushes her away and locks himself in the bathroom so that she can’t eavesdrop anymore.

“No?” Steve asks.

“Sorry, can we just-”  _ can we just start over? ignore the last couple minutes? pretend like I never called? _ He settles on, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Steve indulges him with a chuckle, “So, are you finally taking me up on my offer to show you the island?”

“Yeah, I would like that,” he agrees, blushing just as bad as a schoolgirl. When they’ve settled on a time and place and said their goodbyes, he opens the door to find Kono with her ear pressed against the wood trying to listen in. She stumbles gracelessly into the room, looking at him expectantly but all he can do is smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://erandri.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
